The Trouble With Love
by GeekGoddess345
Summary: Mulder crashes a wedding


The Trouble with Love 

Author-GeekGoddess345

Spoilers-Triangle

Rating-K+ I guess

Feedback-If you want to review I won't stop you

Summary-Mulder crashes a wedding

Disclaimer-The only thing I own are the X-Files on DVD, so please don't sue.

Author's note-This takes place any time after triangle and before Requiem.

PS- I just want to thank everyone who read my other 2 stories. Especially those who reviewed.

I'll admit this isn't how I've pictured my wedding day the last few years. I envisioned a small wedding, just those closest to us invited. I foolishly imagined Mulder and I in front of the alter, so much for that.

Mulder's been gone for the last 3 months. No one can find him; trust me I've tried. He packed a bag one night and was never heard from again. Coincidently, it was the same night I told him I was marrying my boyfriend Eric. I mean did he really expect me to wait for him forever.

I love Mulder, I do. I've just accepted the fact that we will never be together. It's not like I don't love Eric, but I'll be the first to admit it's not as strong as the love I've harbored towards my partner. Eric makes me happy and he loves me, a girl shouldn't want anything more. But I do, that's why this is so upsetting. I mean I'm about to marry a man who loves me. My family and his family are sitting in the church waiting, my mom is hovering around me fixing last minute details, and all I can think about is whether or not Mulder's okay. Oh god, someone's at the door.

"It's time Dana." The priest says as he opens the door.

"Okay." I answer managing a weak smile.

I take a deep breath as my mother leaves to take her seat. I don't know if I can do this. I plaster on a smile as the music starts up, and begin to make my way down the small church aisle. God, he looks so happy. I don't know if this is right. I don't know if I can do this.

"Hey" He whispers as I reach him.

"Hi"

"You okay." He asks kindly. What am I doing?

"I'm fine." No I'm not.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the priest starts, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Dana Katherine Scully and Eric Alexander Ryan. Marriage is a holy union that shouldn't be entered into lightly." Just breathe Dana.

"Now, before we continue, I will ask anyone to speak now or forever hold your peace." He announces.

Say it Dana, my mind is screaming, I object, I object.

"Wait." That wasn't me. Who is that? Oh my god,

"Mulder."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just can't let this happen without telling you the truth. I love you Scully. I always have. I'm sorry I ran away, I'm sorry I waited too long, and I'm sorry I ruined you're wedding."

"Dana, what's going on?" Eric, please forgive me.

"I can't do this Eric, I'm…"

"Don't tell me you're sorry, I should have known. No one can live up to the great Fox Mulder."

"Please don't be mad."

"Don't be mad! My fiancé is leaving me at the alter. How am I supposed to act?" he says loudly.

"I'm sorry."

"Please just go. Just go." He finally says defeated. I turn and walk slowly back down the aisle looking at the faces of my family. Bill looks like he's ready to burst, but Tara is restraining him. My mother looks like she's trying to choose between happiness and utter humiliation, while Charlie is smirking and collecting money from Skinner. I see Mulder at the end and look him in the eyes meet me outside> I tell him without speaking.

I'll be there> He promises. At least we still have our nonverbal communication down.

After I change and I know the guests have left I make my way to the parking lot. Yep, there he is, sitting in his car on the edge of the lot. I walk over and slide into the passenger seat. We sit there in silence for a while before I bite the bullet and speak.

"You have extremely bad timing Mr. Mulder."

"I know, but I just needed to tell you."

"You couldn't have told me 3 months ago, or even 3 years ago."

"I was scared. I panicked and just ran away."

"Where did you go, I looked all over."

"I went to Italy."

"Italy?"

"I've always wanted to go." Then more silence.

"How did you find out about the wedding?"

"I have my sources."

"Mulder, did you mean what you said?" Please say yes, please tell me I didn't run out for nothing.

"I meant it. I do love you Scully. I just don't tell you at the best times."

"Like when you're under mood altering drugs or crashing my wedding?"

"You have to hate my sense of timing." Ha, Ha

"Now is really not the time for jokes."

"Right. So, uh, what do we do now?" I have no idea.

"We go home, and then tomorrow morning we talk."

"What about tonight?"

"Tonight we make up for lost time."

"So you love me Scully?"

"Just my luck huh."


End file.
